The Master Hero! Mr Prince!
by Boneyboy and Curleyblue
Summary: My new OC, Mr. Prince, has been hired to join the Straw Hats! Join in on new adventures, as Action, Romance, and Hilarity ensue! Slight crossover with Toriko, for maybe a chapter or two. Lemons! Sanji X Nami, Robin X OC X OC, Enjoy!
1. The cannonball that started it all!

Boneyboy: Ok, so I wanted to do this fic with my new OC, so I can expand on this idea, it's how this OC is introduced to One Piece, I call it…

**The Master Hero, Mr. Prince!**

This takes place after Thriller Bark, but before Sabody Archipelago. I do not own anything; my OC's strength's and weaknesses will be explained as the story goes on.

Chapter 1: The cannonball that started it all!

The Thousand Sunny, a ship that was smaller than other ships of its caliber, sails the seas with a sunny grin on its face that no others can hope to match. Yet it is not the ship itself that earns the majestic greatness that earns its fame, but the crew…

The Straw Hat Pirates had been spending the day trying to do anything they could to enjoy what time they had at peace, Monkey D. Luffy, the captain, however was bored to tears. He had been trying all day to do something to cure the unending periods of boredom.

_"What is there to do? This is booorrrriiinnnggg!" _He thought to himself. Luffy wondered if there was any member of the crew he could hang around, to satisfy the hours for a while. Zoro, he was weight training, and Luffy was warned to stay away from Zoro's weights. Zoro still hasn't let Luffy off the hook about the time he mistook the weights for donuts. So, Zoro is out of the question. Nami, she was out of the question, because she was making a map, and if Luffy even took one step towards the direction of her room she would quadruple his already incalculable debt. Usopp, he was making some strange gizmo, and he would want to concentrate. Sanji, no way, Luffy had learned at the end of a kick not to disturb the sacred ritual of meal-making. Chopper, he was making a new medicine, and Luffy did not want to be a test subject to another medicine again. Last time, it was a pill that made Luffy's excretory system go into overdrive… Robin? She'd be reading a book that he would know nothing about, too boring for him. Franky? He'd be building something awesome, but too busy to do anything fun. Brook? He'd be writing a song, and maybe it'd be too boring later on… Luffy sat on his special seat and sighed, if only there was something to do!

Just when this probably could not advance plot lines any further, Sanji just came out of the kitchen, with the intention of announcing that lunch was ready. As Sanji took the breath to speak, Luffy had rocketed himself to the table from his special seat, and was now sitting at his seat, practically salivating all over himself. Sanji stared at the fact that Luffy had just displayed superhuman speed. Sanji swore to himself he would one day test Luffy's food reaction time.

As everybody was sitting down to eat, they all did their best to shield their plates from the eating frenzy that was their captain.

Usopp in particular was having a rough time, he had already lost five meals to Luffy. As Luffy took yet another meal from him, he shouted, "Goddamn it, Luffy, stop stealing my food!"

Luffy, however, had ignored Usopp and was just instinctively grabbing at any food he could lay his hands on at this point. Little did he actually know, he was unknowingly reaching for Nami's plate…

Sanji had already seen this, and had already entered his rage of women protecting mode. He kicked Luffy, shouting, "HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO TOUCH NAMI-SAN'S FOOD, YOU SHITTY GOMU-GOMU!"

As Sanji's kick impacted Luffy, an even louder noise sounded, like a crash. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing. Usopp marveled, "Wow, Sanji, I knew you kick hard, but not that hard!"

Sanji glanced at Usopp, "That wasn't me…" He then turned to Luffy, ignoring the fact he had just kicked Luffy into a wall, "Hey Luffy, go and see what that was."

Luffy dislodged himself from the wall, and with a bored look, he simply said, "ok." He left the kitchen and looked out onto the deck. The grass that was there was no longer there. In its place, was a hole, no, more like a crater… and a few splintered planks of wood.

Uninterested, Luffy went back into the kitchen, and reported to the crew, "Aw, nothin' just an impact crater in the middle of the ship."

The rest of the crew seemed to have not heard him, and disregarded that comment with sayings like, "aw yeah, we get those all the time."

It took the crew's brains, even the smart ones like Nami and Robin, a few minutes to figure out what exactly Luffy meant… They all arrived at this conclusion with one startling shock reaction (except for Robin), "WHAT!"

They all rushed outside to see what had happened, bonking Luffy on the head on the way out. As everyone went outside to see the crater in question, they all scanned the immediate area, in case of marine attacks, but there were none, so the question was,

"_What the hell is this!"_

They soon realized that their question would soon be answered, for they had heard a groaning sound. There was somebody in there! They stared at the crater, in case the thing inside decided to come out. They all jolted with anticipation, as they saw a hand emerge from the crater…

TBC

Boneyboy: Cliffhanger! I know they suck, but it's 1 in the morning, and I'm tired, and it gives me more room to explain my OC in the next chapter! Anyway, before I forget, the pairings here are Sanji X Nami, and Robin X OC X OC. It gets soooo much better later, I promise! Review!


	2. The Hero for Hire!

Boneyboy: OK! No reviews just yet, but Erase-san gave me some good advice, and this will be better! I do not own One Piece, if I did, then life would be a little better for everyone.

Chapter 2: The Hero for Hire!

Everyone stared at the hand rising from the crater, as it grasped onto a broken plank, and after watching another hand rise, they saw who exactly their visitor was.

It was a man, no, a boy. He was a fair skinned person. He wore black clothes, black gloves, a black cloak, black shoes, and a black fedora. On his right leg, was a leg cuffing, attaching him to a cannonball. On his face, he wore some blue and silver sunglasses. As the man glanced down at the cuffed leg, he reached to a sword that was strapped to his back.

Everyone instinctively reached for his or her weapons; this guy was likely going to attack!

But the man didn't; instead, he drew his sword only for a second, and then sheathed it, as if nothing had happened.

Zoro, however, knew better, any self-respecting swordsman would not just sheath his weapon without there being a reason for it. He looked around to find anything out of place, anything the stranger might've attacked. Zoro then saw that the cuff on the stranger's right leg had been sliced in half, without any damage to the leg!

The green haired swordsman smirked, _"This guy could be a good opponent for me…" _He thought to himself.

The stranger then picked up the cannonball by its chain, and began to swing it around like a hammer. The crew still waited for an attack, was he going to throw a cannonball at them?

Yet again, the stranger did not attack them, but threw the cannonball in the ocean, and had also unknowingly hit a sea king, only known to the straw hats from the knocked out body rising in the water with a large bump on the head.

The stranger then dusted off his gloves, and took off his hat and glasses, revealing jet-black hair, with a flame hairdo style, and crimson red eyes.

The stranger looked at the straw hats, as if he had just noticed them for the first time. He finally took the initiative to speak, "Who the hell are you guys?" he asked in an almost naïve sense of speaking?

The Straw Hats had a shock reaction as they shouted back, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

The man turned around to see the crater in which he was responsible for. He then turned back to the crew and said, "Eh… sorry about that… guess cannons aren't the safest way to travel, huh?"

Usopp and Luffy were the ones who reacted to this new fact, "WHY WOULD YOU USE A CANNON TO TRAVEL PLACES!"

Robin, who was unaffected by this mediocrity of a man that claimed to travel in a cannon, formed her arms in a perfect X, and six arms sprouted from the stranger's body to hold him in place. She glared at him, "You would do best to answer our original question; who are you? Answer quickly, and truthfully, and maybe we'll let you live."

Every other Straw Hat seemed to wordlessly agree with Robin. When it came to potentially dangerous stuff like this, Robin was the one who knew what she was talking about, so they all thought it best to agree with her.

The stranger quickly analyzed this situation, either talk or be killed. The answer he was leaning toward was the answer that kept him breathing for the next few minutes.

The stranger decided to speak out the motives of being here, "Look here, there's no need for unnecessary brutality! My name's Trace Prince, hero merc for hire! Nice to meet you!"

Nami stepped forward to talk further, "Merc for hire?"

Trace continued, "Yup! For the right price, I'll do anything! From saving worlds to assassinations, and everything in between, you guys are the Straw Hat pirates right?"

Usopp hid behind Zoro in fear, "A-a-a-assassinations! This sounds like a bad guy! Zoro! Sic' em!"

The marimo swordmaster replied in an unemotional way, "Go get' em yourself…"

Robin ignored the two, "You're correct, we are the Straw Hat pirates, now what do you want?"

Trace smiled, "I'm glad you asked! Since you ARE the Straw Hats, that officially makes all of you my clients!"

Nami perked up with anticipation, this was starting to sound interesting, "Clients? What for?"

Trace dug into his cloak and pulled out a scroll of paper, and using what little movement of his hands he could do, he opened the scroll and began to read it, "I, Trace Prince, AKA Mr. Prince…"

Sanji interjected, "Hold on! Mr. Prince, that's my alias! Who said you could use it!"

Trace looked astounded, "Really? It's my hero identity. I've used it forever!"

Sanji was about to snap another comeback, when Nami intervened, "Sanji-kun! If you antagonize him too much we won't learn a thing! And what's in a name anyway?"

Truth be told, the Love-cook had to actually think about that one; what did it matter? It wasn't like he had ever intended to use his "Mr. Prince" alias again after the baroque works episode… but still it felt like a violation! But, then again, Nami didn't really seem to care, so he just dropped the name.

He finally gave up, "Fine, I guess you're right, Nami-swan."

Trace continued, "Ok, now that the name issue is solved, if I may continue, 'I, Trace Prince, AKA Mr. Prince, Leader of the Prodigies, have hereby read the following assignment: for the fee of fifty times the combined amount of the Straw Hat pirate crew's bounties upon completion of the following task: to make Monkey D. Luffy the Pirate King. I also hereby accept this assignment, and shall fulfill the contract with my client and employer to the fullest extent of my abilities, my nakama's abilities, and will not fail upon pain of death, and dishonor. Signed, Trace Vincent Prince, as executor of the contract, and Monkey D. Dragon, as employer for the contract.' "

The Straw Hats were astonished. Simply astonished. They all burst out with hundreds of questions, mostly, in Luffy, Usopp, Brook, and Chopper's case, had nothing to do with the situation.

Nami eventually got them all to calm down, (albeit at the end of a fist). The redhead finally got to asking the right questions, "Ok, first, what do you have to do with Dragon? Second, fifty times our bounties! Third, what does the contract have to do with us? Finally, what does all this even mean?"

Trace thought for a few moments, trying to come up with a response that could satisfy them, "Well, one, Dragon is my employer, he hired me for the job. Two, yes, it is a lucrative job, so he offered that much upon completion. Three, there is a blank space on the contract. Luffy there, being the captain, has to sign the contract in order for me to begin the job. Finally, you could think of it as me joining the crew."

Luffy's ears pirked up, as did his attention, with the sound of the words "join" and "crew", "Really! You're joining my crew? Awesome! Where do I sign?"

The rest of the crew stood there, mouth agape, and yelled, "HOLD ON! DON'T DO SOMETHING STUPID WITHOUT CONSULTING US!"

Luffy turned to the crew, and said, with childlike naivety, "What? He wants to join, so let him."

Nami got in the rubber man's face, "How do we know he's not planning to kill us!"

"He would've done that by now…"

"How do we know we can trust him?"

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy…"

"What if he's a bounty hunter?"

"He would've killed us by now…"

"What about the marines?"

Trace quickly interjected, "They're just as much after my head, same as you. I got a bounty of 275 million berries. From piracy, impersonating a member of the marines, the clergy, and killing a roomful of nobles."

The two arguing crewmembers had looks of pure fear at that time. If he did that to a few marines, priests, and nobles, what could he do to them!

Trace quickly added on to that sentence, "There's a rational explanation to that! Piracy was only to other crew, and corrupt places. The marine impersonation was to get info about marine personnel and plans in case certain stuff happens. The clergy one is a long story in itself, and the nobles are the really corrupt, putting people in slavery! So I did the right thing. I have no regrets about anything I do, and that's how it'll be."

Luffy looked at him with a deep expression, the straw hatted man could see something of himself in Trace. It was something of his sense of justice, the moral justice that made everything he did seem right to him. It was… familiar, how this guy could do what he does, and see such a sense of justice…

He told the crew, "Guys, we're letting him join."

Nami was about to eject once again, but then she saw the look of seriousness in her captain's eyes. This was something Luffy would not budge on. She saw to agreement.

Trace's face lit up, "Really! Cool! Then, as first thing's first. I need my gear."

He jumped down the hole, and threw up two traveling bags, and jumped back up on the deck.

The black haired man then smiled even more, "Then as thanks for letting me in, I'll take you to an island where we can get some prime quality treasure!"

Nami instantly became happy, "Treasure!"

Trace winked, "Yeah, it's a paradise! I'll take you there!"

Luffy shouted to the crew, "Then come on, everybody! To the paradise island!"

TBC

Boneyboy: OK, so far so good, I'll update soon, so this will be awesome! Review!


	3. The Mysterious Girl, Island of Avarice!

Boneyboy: OK! I finally got an update! To my anonymous reviewer, OliveS, The crater in the Sunny was about a floor deep, the Sunny is made out of Treasure Tree Adam, so the wood is harder, so the impact would only make a floor deep. And the reason Luffy did not get his ass kicked was because one, it wasn't his fault to begin with, and the rest of the crew forgot about Luffy's involvement in the whole thing in the confusion of what happened. And you will soon see what Mr. Prince is all about. You'll see! Keep on reading and reviewing! I own nothing.

Chapter 3: The Mysterious Girl and the Island of Avarice!

So the Thousand Sunny set sail to this paradise island. Which, according to Trace, was a perfect place to find treasure.

Trace was fitting in variably with the crew; Luffy liked him, because he was fun. Zoro thought he might make a good opponent and had yet to spar with him. Nami thought since he was leading them to treasure, he was ok in her book! Usopp was having fun, but was still a little skeptical. Sanji was getting along with Trace quite well; it was probably from a shared name. Chopper thought he seemed like a good guy, it was just something about Trace that made him like Trace. Robin thought he was little mysterious, and overall interesting. Franky thought it would be super just to have a new adventure. Brook was just thinking how he might be able to use Trace to get a look at Nami or Robin's panties.

Usopp was currently interviewing the red-eyed hero. He had all hope that Trace wasn't just secretly planning to kill them all. Usopp had started with a few sample questions, "Ok, Trace, what's your favorite color?"

"Black… sort of obvious…"

"Favorite food?"

"I'll eat anything, but I do like a Surf and Turf meal."

"Age?"

"19"

"Favorite island?"

"Autumn on a Spring Island."

"Position on this ship?"

"Lookout and helmsman"

"Hobbies?"

"Fighting, games, comedy, and occasional cooking."

"Special skills?"

"Numerous, nearly too many to count… I think…"

Usopp was impressed so far. No sign of killing intent yet! He then knew the next question to ask, "Chopper! What does Trace smell like to you?"

The reindeer doctor gave Trace a quick sniff here and there. It was clear he was trying to identify a base scent which to identify him with. Chopper then arrived at the conclusion, "He smells like… apples, oranges, some weird deodorant, (A/N: coughcoughaxe:evenangelswillfallcoughcough), chocolate, and blood."

Of course, to the resident animal, the fact that the black clothed man smelled like blood was of no concern, he WAS the doctor after all, he figured that it was a normal thing for everybody by now.

Usopp however, was not really calm about this. This was a pretty big fuckin' deal! Smell of blood meant murderer!

The long nosed coward backed away quickly, as if Trace might bite at any given second. He cowered in fear, "B-b-b-back away! Don't kill me!"

Trace tried his best to calm down the man, "Usopp! I can explain this…"

He then noticed that Chopper was also panicking, but for a completely different reason. Usopp, who had finally gotten enough courage to look at Trace, also had this revelation. They both had eyes bulging from their sockets as big as Frisbees.

Trace then perceived that there was a threat nearby. Why else would those two be panicking for no reason? He felt it in his fighting instinct. The threat was near, in fact, just behind him. He knew what this was, and who his attacker would be…

He then silently shushed the two wailing idiots, as Trace smiled, "Don't worry guys, I know, I know who is behind me."

By now, the rest of the crew had seemed to notice that they had an intruder on board. As they all seemed to ready themselves for battle, Trace quickly let them know that he had the situation under control.

Trace smiled, and looked up at the sky, and then spoke to the air, obviously referring to his now would-be assailant, as if he knew who was trying to kill him, "You couldn't stay away from me for one day, huh, Electra?"

The Straw Hats seemed confused, until they seemed to notice that there actually was someone behind Trace. It was a girl, roughly Trace's age, she had blue eyes, brown hair with blonde, black, and red highlights. She was garbed in a pair of tight, low ride jeans, and a red-pink sleeveless shirt with a green tank top. The most striking thing about her though, was that, like Trace, she was armed to the teeth, and had a sai pressed against the back of Trace's neck.

The girl named "Electra" just gave a glare, "You know we can't afford you getting rusty with this job."

Sanji was in his "heart-eye" mode, "Mellorine! What beauty!"

Electra ignored him, this guy seemed creepy… She then turned her attention back to Trace, who in actuality, was no longer where he sat originally, but behind Electra, and held a sword to her neck.

The red-eyed hero smiled, "WHO's getting rusty?"

The crew was amazed, when did he have time to move that fast?

Electra then seized the moment to spin around to face Trace and do the unpredictable. She kissed him, straight on the lips. Trace looked like he enjoyed it, but everyone else wanted to know what exactly the hell was happening!

Usopp shouted, "HOLD ON! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Trace knew that he had some explaining to do… "Well guys, allow me to introduce you all: Electra Natashia, AKA Knockout, a member of the Prodigies. She's my nakama."

The black and red hero then whispered to Sanji, "Don't even try, dude, she is taken, and way outta your league…"

As soon as the curly-eye browed cook heard the word "taken" the message got through…

Electra then turned to Trace, "The contract said that you didn't need to do it all alone, and you probably shouldn't."

Trace looked confused, "Really? Where did it say that?"

"On the back."

"There was a back to that?"

"You mean you never actually read the full contract!"

"I only read up to "five times bounty" Didn't really think the rest mattered…"

"You are an idiot…"

The Straw Hats then gave a shout, "HEY!"

The two newcomers then remembered that the crew was actually here.

Trace then finally got to the point, "Yeah, guys, Electra is joining too…"

He then whispered to Luffy, "Please? She's my girlfriend, and if you say no, you will be in for a world of hurt, and I don't mean from me…"

Luffy took a minute to see what exactly he was talking about. Electra was armed to the bone with sai's, a giant shuriken rest upon her back, on her waist laid a large amount of smaller shuriken, and also on her back lay what looked like a war hammer, or a fusion of a battle axe and a war hammer…

The rubber man knew what might happen, should he say no. He knew that, and he didn't want his nakama getting hurt… and Trace seems to trust her, so…

"Ok." Was the captain's response.

Everyone was surprised by that one. Nami, however, did not protest to this.

Luffy seemed surprised, "Nami, aren't you supposed to protest and complain about this? Something about irresponsible recruiting?"

Nami shook her head, "No, if she could sneak up on us, then she's powerful, she seems tough, Sanji would have begged me to let her join anyway…"

Sanji took that opportunity to silently say to himself, "Damn straight…"

Nami continued, "You would have probably said something about Trace trusting her, so you do too, Robin and I could use another girl to hang with, and finally, I lost the last argument over recruitment, so what are the odds of me winning this one?"

Zoro just stared bewildered, "Wow, Nami, I think that was one of the most rational things you've said so far…"

It was that comment that earned Zoro a bonk on the head.

Brook then walked up to Electra, The latter who didn't seem to mind that Brook was a skeleton. The gentleman bone man, then proceeded to ask the typical question of him, "May I see your panties?"

Electra then gave a typical and appropriate response, a swift cross to the face.

Brook flew into the mast, and slowly fell back to the floor. With some steam coming from his head and Electra's fist.

Trace then shouted over to Brook, "Dude, I MAY have forgotten to mention, she hits hard!"

Brook only replied with a weak, "Yohohoho! Sanji-kun, I may need some milk…"

Later on, Usopp gave Electra the same questionnaire, which she answered "Brown, chocolate covered fruits, 19, Winter on a Summer Island, any position I'm needed, fighting, and a lot of skills" respectively. (A/N: refer to the questions above).

The long nosed liar sighed of relief, at least she wasn't as morbid as Trace… Chopper then concluded that she smelled of steel and cherries.

After about 20 minutes of more sailing and nothing else occurring. The island that they were sailing to was in sight. Everyone marveled at it. It was a giant building, glowing with thousands of neon lights.

Trace shielded his eyes from the luminous glow, "Guys, welcome to Casinova, the island of avarice."

Luffy didn't know what avarice meant. So he turned to Robin, she always knew what these giant difficult words meant…

The dark haired archaeologist replied, "Greed"

Luffy didn't really care, it looked like fun!

Trace continued, "This whole island is actually a giant casino!"

Electra added in, "The buildings, roads, and shops are all part of casino games, from pinball, to slots."

Trace summed it up, "It's the ultimate place to make some quick money! It's said that the marines keep their entire budget here, so it's a great place for pirates to test their thieving skills, so far, thousands have tried, and only a few ever really succeeded."

The captain grinned, "Until we get in! Nami! This is all you! Show them your stuff!"

The navigator smiled, "Aye aye, Captain!"

TBC

Boneyboy: Well, this is longer, but we get to the main Casinova arc as soon as I get to, REVIEW! Hit the little review button… you know you want to…


	4. Let's get rich! Have fun in Casinova!

Boneyboy: I own nothing; let's just get on with the damned thing…

Chapter 4: Let's get rich! Have fun in Casinova!

As the Thousand Sunny pulled into the dock of Casinova, Luffy could hardly contain his impulsive urge to go off to investigate all the lights and sounds surrounding them.

The whole crew decided to disembark; they could leave the ship alone because the security den-den mushi's could watch the ship for them.

As they approached the entrance to the island, they notice that people entering were directed through a strange machine; it was about as tall as a large doorway, and full of huge light bulbs. Apparently, everyone who went to the island had to step through it in order to enter the casino.

Trace took the time to explain it to the crew, "This device is called a Pinball Doorway! When you step inside, it creates an orb of light that you need to navigate through the island. Since the whole place is part of a pinball table, it's only natural that we be the pinballs!"

Luffy smacked his fist against his palm, as if he had just figured something out, "Ah! So it's a "mystery door"!"

Trace then sweat dropped, "Um… maybe it's better if I just showed you…"

He then stepped into the Pinball Doorway first. The machine sprung to life as it began to create the pinball like a bubble. When the process was complete, Trace then rolled inside like it was a hamster ball. His orb was glowing with a black energy behind it.

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook were amazed, "SOOO COOL!"

Trace rolled around for a minute, "Everyone gets his or her own color! Try it!"

Each Straw Hat stepped into the doorway and received their pinball, and each were colored accordingly; Luffy was red, Zoro was green, Nami was orange, Usopp was yellow, Sanji was dark blue, Chopper was pink, Robin was purple, Franky was light blue, Brook was white, and Electra was brown.

As the crew entered the main lobby, it was bustling with greedy life. People with cash everywhere! And security as tight as Marineford…

The crew soon came upon a start of a pinball table with 2 separate paths that could be taken. Luffy wanted to go so much he could hardly wait!

Nami however, reined everyone in to devise a game plan, "Alright then, we'll split up into two teams to get the maximum amount of money: the team that heads to the left will be Me, Sanji, Robin, Electra, and Trace. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Brook, and Zoro will take the right."

Everybody nodded in agreement. And so they split in two groups and proceeded to head down the slide that would take them to the first table.

The left group arrived on the table and rolled at random to bumpers and flippers that hit upon contact. After bumping around for a minute. Sanji noticed that in the table was a giant slot machine. He called Trace, "Hey Trace! What's this slot machine doing on a pinball table?"

Trace then entered the machine in order to show him. As the reels spun round and round, they stopped to reveal berry symbols, and a loud ka-ching sounded. Trace exited from the machine, and called out to Sanji, "The slots determine the money we get! Match up symbols to get cash. The catch is that up to 2 million berries is paid out with one ball, and a maximum of five balls can be in one slot machine, so up to 10 million can be earned! Keep in mind though, that if bomb symbols come up and match, we lose berries!"

Nami got the idea immediately and had everyone get in the machine. As the reels spun, she tried to figure out the timing for the machine.

Robin, being the smart one, figured it out first, "Navigator-san, hit the reels at five second intervals."

The redhead complied, hitting all three reels every five seconds. The Jolly Roger symbol came on the reels, so the payout: 10 million berries!

The navigator jumped in joy, "That's Robin onee-chan for you!"

Sanji obviously agreed, "I'm falling for the smartness that is Robin-chwan!"

Electra rolled on ahead, at the top of the table; there was a slide to a rest area. She motioned to Trace. He called for the others and then they rolled to the top.

Meanwhile, for the other side, they had similar, if not worse luck. Luffy had so much fun, he accidentally bumped Zoro into a slot machine, and that's when they figured it out, and Chopper and Brook had found the rest area, so they motioned for the crew to come over, but no matter what they did, Zoro just was impossible to navigate, since he kept going the wrong direction. After about half an hour of trying, Luffy just decided to bring Zoro to them more directly, "GOMU GOMU NO… MOORING LINE!"

His arm stretched like his trademark rubber body should, and grabbed Zoro's arm and yanked him back to the group. Zoro, who was not really adequately braced for impact, rocketed backward towards the group, screaming like a baby. This was DEFINITELY going to hurt…

Zoro crashed into the rest of the group, and since they were not adequately prepared for the impact either, so when Zoro hit them, they all fell backwards, and fell to the rest area below them.

Sanji, Nami, Robin, Electra, and Trace had been waiting at the rest area for quite some time. Knowing the rest of the crew, they would never really move on forward. So they took the time talking.

Sanji started it off, "So, Trace, how did you find out about this place?"

Trace turned toward him, "I found it one time while I was wandering, and lucky thing too, I needed cash at the time."

"When we came here, you mentioned something about the Marines keeping their money here?" Nami inquired?

"Yeah, they keep up to about eight trillion berries here." Trace lazily replied.

That did it. That was life for Nami. She fell backwards slowly, as if she was about to faint. Sanji, who wanted to do the gentlemanly thing, tried to jump in between her and the floor.

Sadly for Sanji, this was not the case, for the navigator sprang right back up in delight, while the cook just fell on the floor for no apparent reason…

And if that weren't bad enough, it was at that precise moment that the rest of the crew decided to drop in. They all fell on top of Sanji and groaned in pain.

Sanji then dramatically threw them all off his body, and shouted, whilst bleeding a little bit from his forehead, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SHITHEADS DOING!"

Nobody could answer him; they were too busy being in pain. So they had to do something else.

As everyone else recovered, they came upon another entrance, it looked just like the first one, but there was something different about it.

Electra explained this one, "This table is pinball with bingo. See that card up there?" She pointed to the red card, with 12 numbers numbering 1 through 12 respectively, "We pass through different number gates to light up the numbers, when we get a row vertically, horizontally, or diagonally, we get bingo! If we get more than one it multiplies by the number of bingos. If we get Perfect Bingo, we get the maximum prize of 600 million berries!"

The crew lit up with excitement, if they could get all that money…!

The Straw hats then burst onto the table, and as each gate they passed through lit up, they earned bingo after bingo. Until they only had the number 12 to go!

Everyone held his or her breath in anticipation. This was it! As they all passed into the number 12 gate, everyone laughed and shouted, "PERFECT BINGO!"

They sped through chutes and slides, and then found themselves launched up by a catapult at the end of the track. As each member was fired in the air, they saw the same number gates below them.

Everyone knew what that meant; _"Aerial Bingo!" _was the thought going through everyone's minds.

Once again, they passed through the gates as they fell, and once again, had the opportunity, to shout, "PERFECT BINGO!"

They all then came to another rest area. Nami was ecstatic, "Money, Money, Money, Hell yeah!"

Luffy laughed, "This is more fun than we've ever had!"

The rubber man then noticed, that the last area was something different, a gate, probably kairouseki, blocked it off.

He asked, "What's this room guys?"

Trace looked at the gate, "That must be the special V.I.P. room, its high risk, high return for those high rollers, like the Marines of the rank of captain or higher."

Usopp had the revelation, "So we could win big in there!"

Electra nodded, "But how do we get through here?"

Nami stepped toward the door whilst Electra was still speaking. She took out a bobby pin out of her hair, and jimmied the lock that was conveniently located on the side of the gate. After about a minute of waiting in anticipation, the gate opened.

Sanji showered her with praise, "Nami-san! You're so beautiful when you break into places!"

With the gate opened, the crew rolled in, and stayed in the corridor for a while, and waited, to see if marines were there.

Voices could be heard in there, it was marines all right. They sounded like they weren't exactly captain or higher, more like they were just grunts. So the Straw Hats could easily just slip in, and grab what they wanted.

Luffy suddenly had an idea, "Nami, give me your hand."

Nami gave him her hand, and he kept speaking, "Now, everyone, grab hands in this order, Nami, Usopp, Zoro, Franky, Sanji, Robin, Chopper, Electra, Trace, and Brook."

Everyone was wondering what their eccentric captain was doing. Knowing him, it was something that probably didn't make sense at first, but it would make sense in the end.

Luffy then said, "Roll out!"

Everyone began to roll while holding hands still, and when they reached the edge of the corridor, Luffy then jumped, causing the others to follow suit, and using the trails of light following them, the colors aligned just right that a rainbow was formed.

Now the rest of the team understood what Luffy was doing. Unfortunately, so did the marines who were beneath them too…

One shouted, "S-S-S-Straw Hats! Emergency! Get help!"

Luffy was not gonna let that happen, "GOMU GOMU NO…. HANABI!"

In that instant, the marines were knocked out, and the crew fell to the ground.

Usopp and Chopper proceeded to tie up the bumbling marines. While Nami "appropriated" their chump change…

The crew then reached the end, and as they rolled their way around with whatever supplies they needed like, food, water, booze, and other stuff. They went back to the Pinball Door, where they calculated their winnings: a total of 1.3 billion berries!

Nami kept it all of course, much to the chagrin of the other male members of the crew…

The crew decided to head off, back to the sea, but as they headed for the ship, three men walked towards them on the dock. They were pretty big, and thuggish, so they were just about Brook's height, but much more muscular.

The first one addressed them, "Hey! You just won big here didn't ya?"

Luffy smiled, "Yup, over a billion berries!"

Nami hit him, "Don't tell them! Baka!"

The man spoke again, "Well, then, we'll be taking that off your hands now."

Luffy wound up his arm, "Bring it on!"

But Trace and Electra stood in between them, "Luffy-kun, Lt us deal with these punks, all you need to do…" He then took out the scroll from earlier, "…is sign the contract, then we will begin the job to make you the Pirate King, and deal with these creeps!"

By now, the three guys were annoyed of being ignored, so they went to rush the fools in front of them.

Luffy turned to Nami, as if to ask permission to do so. Nami, who wanted to protect the hard-earned treasure, had no choice but to relent, "Fine…"

Luffy signed his name quickly and sloppily, but it was enough.

Trace rolled up the scroll, "After witnessing the signing of the contract by the client, the activation of the new job… is approved!"

He then turned to the man rushing him, and then seemed to disappear in a flash. Trace was then behind the man, and the man was sliced in multiple parts in a matter of seconds.

Electra dealt with the second man. She took out her sais and jumped above the man's horizontal haymaker. She stabbed the sais into the sides of his neck, and then spun rapidly, causing the man to not only snap his spine, but also have his head spun and damaged in multiple places.

The final man had to face Trace, he had tried to go for an attack from behind, but Trace seemed to know that would happen, he roundhouse kicked the man in the face, knocking him in the air. Trace then took out two guns, each with three separate barrels, and shot the man whilst he was in the air. The impact of the bullets kept him in the air longer, and finally, the third man hit the ground.

Trace blew on the barrels, and holstered his weapons. Electra did likewise. Luffy was astounded, "COOL!"

Trace then turned to the team, "Let's go then!"

The crew then proceeded back to the Thousand Sunny, and set sail to a new adventure.

TBC

Boneyboy: That was awesome! Read and Review please!


	5. Formal Intros, the Island of El Dorado!

Boneyboy: OK! This is the new chappie! Note, to OliveS, Luffy was not angry because at that point, he did not really care. He was too bored… So it was like he did not notice, as for Erase-san, I will explain character weaknesses in this chapter, so my characters are NOT perfect… so I don't own anything.

Chapter 5: Formal Intros, and The Island of El Dorado!

Leaving Casinova was a little touch and go for a while, but once the crew was out at sea, things began to calm down. Everyone tried to catch his or her breath. Sure, they got away with all that money, but that display of power and slight brutality was blinding.

Franky broke the silence of thought, "Ok, anybody want to talk about what the hell just happened back there?"

Trace sighed, "I guess you wanna know about all that, right?"

Everyone nodded. Usopp in particular, "How did you two do that!"

Trace sighed again, this was gonna be a while… "Well, first let me explain my gear…" He took out his swords, including a third sword that was hidden behind his hat before, it was a two-handed blade with a golden color, with swirls of silver. They all shined with a beauty that only a swordsman could understand. This had caught Zoro's attention. Trace continued, "My blades are made of two special materials; Adamantium and Vibranium. Adamantium is a metal that's _supposed _to be indestructible, it could slice a diamond like a hot knife through butter. Vibranium is a metal that can absorb any type of vibration, from sound waves to a bomb blast, I use it to deflect bullets. Combined, they are supposed to be the best, but, there is a catch, I can't cut certain materials, like other indestructible weapons made of similar metals, Kairouseki, and famous weapons, for they have an aura about them that protects them from me. For example…" Trace picked up his black sword, and swung at Zoro.

Zoro quickly took out Wado Ichimonji, and blocked it, as if it were an ordinary blade.

Trace put the sword down, "See? I can't cut them. So your stuff is safe, Zoro-kun, However, Franky's steel body I could cut with ease…" Franky shuddered at the thought.

Trace picked the sword up again, "The swords also serve as long-range, due to my own energy, flowing through blessed stones incorporated in the hilt." He swung the sword vertically, and a black arc of energy slice through the lawn deck, and grass flew into the air.

Luffy was amazed, "SOOO COOL!"

Trace smiled, "Next are my guns…" He took out three guns, two from his belt, and one from the inside cloak pocket. They looked relatively normal… "The first two are tri-shot, rapid fire, armor piercing pistols, they work fantastically against cannons, since it's able to stop them with one shot. They also fire special "magic bullets" when I channel energy into blessed stones in their handles. One fires fire magic, one fires ice."

He then picked up the third gun, it was different from the others, and the barrel was six barrels… "This does not fire normal bullets, but energy bullets, that create a "black hole" effect, absorbing all matter in it's path, I call it "Death Penalty" because the moment it's fired, people die…"

Everyone looked creeped out, but Trace rectified that, "But don't worry, I rarely use it, since the recoil could break my arm, and the destruction rate is too high."

With that, the crew sighed from relief. But Trace was still not done, "Now then…" He pulled a whip from his shoulder and a gauntlet from his left arm. "The first is called the Stormwhip, it contains a metal called Uru, which can manipulate lightning and wind, which I use to shock bad guys. The gauntlet is called the Grapple Claw, this I use to disarm opponents and grapple from place to place. The metals in this are Anti-Metal, Which can slice through any known metal, except Kairouseki and famous weapons. The other is Musamara, a metal that can dramatically slow healing powers to a crawl, good for annoying enemies."

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook were ignoring the info, they were interested in grappling around with the claw….

Everyone else however, continued to listen, Trace continued, Now, for me, I have this kind of power, my blood has three elements in it, The Super-Soldier Serum, which boosted my physical prowess to superhuman levels, The Molten Heart of the dragon Shao-Lao, Which allows me to control energy to create an "iron fist" punch." He demonstrated this by controlling a blue aura in his left fist. This amazed everyone.

"Then the blood and feathers of a phoenix…" Trace concluded.

Robin interjected, "Wait, the phoenix actually exists?"

Trace nodded, "That gave me the power to control a flame energy in my fist…" Demonstrating this by controlling what could only be described as a golden flame in his right fist.

Trace continued more, "All this was put into me, because of my condition…"

Chopper jerked up, "Condition? Is it contagious?"

Trace smiled, "No, unless being _Homo dhampir _suddenly is contagious…"

The reindeer doctor had no clue what that meant, so he turned to Robin for an answer.

She answered, "Vampire"

That was probably not the best way to tell him… Chopper began to panic, and screamed at the top of his little lungs. Usopp had a crucifix out to "dispel" Trace.

Trace corrected Robin, "_half-_vampire. I don't burn with religious stuff, and I can walk in the sun, but I do need a periodic blood or soul consumption, or I could die. I can also heal rapidly and remain youthful for the rest of my life. Now, as for the rest of me, I can move at superhuman speeds, in form of a black flash, and with my cloak, it looks like teleporting or morphing, but anybody fat enough to see me can catch me. My shades allow me to see opponents wherever they are, and predict attacks, and Haki allows me to block Devil Fruits attacks, and knock them out without me touching them."

Luffy yawned, "So in other words, you are a mystery."

Trace nodded. Electra now had to explain herself, "I'm half-mermaid, I can sing like a bird, My Sais are made of adamantine, metal of Olympus, my war hammer's made of Carbonadium which can poison opponents, and slow his healing factor, and My shuriken can control elements and explode. I can use Haki. There."

The crew sweatdropped, Maybe TMI… Hers was so much shorter…

So Electra turned to Trace, "By the way, I brought the Dark Rider, It's in the hull."

Trace smiled, "Really! Cool! Come on, Dark Rider!" He snapped his fingers, and out of the door downstairs came a motorcycle, it was black, and armored with who knows how many weapons. Trace revved it up, as if he were stroking a cat.

So he asked, "Nami, where's the log pose pointing?"

Nami glanced down at the pose, it was pointing north west of their position.

Nami replied, "Northwest."

Electra smiled, "We're headed for El Dorado then. It's supposed to be a city of gold."

Nami was excited, more money!

So the crew set sail for a few days, wondering what it would be like when they got there.

The ship soon came upon the Island, It looked like an ordinary land mass, but it had a large dome shaped building at its' center, and a whole town surrounding it.

It was decided the crew would split into three groups: Trace, Electra, Robin, and Chopper forming group one. Sanji, Nami, Usopp, and Zoro forming group two, and Luffy, Franky and Brook forming group three, they went separate directions in order to restock on supplies and explore a little bit.

As they entered the town, none of the groups bothered to notice that there was a suspicious looking man at the entrance, he had pictures in his hands, of bounties for each Straw Hat, he took out a den den mushi, and spoke into it, "Reporting in, Viceroy Harlequin, multiple suspicious characters entered the town just now, they appear to be pirates, Marines have been notified, over and out…"

TBC

Boneyboy: Man, that was annoying, all for one question! And for the one piece fans, I have a full run down of the OC's Powers here, The only catch is that there is a few powers I cannot divulge at this time, it's important to the plot. And the thing about Haki, nobody was listening to that, (shown by Luffy's comment). And it has a glitch; Trace's Haki can only work at the same time, meaning Haoushoku, and Busoshoku Haki has to be simultaneous, not one at a time, and his Busoshoku Haki is not like an armor, more like a field, so anyone within his field can be affected, even allies, which is a problem. Electra's Haki is Kenbushoku Haki, so it's normal. Everything else is down here.

**Trace Prince: **The character replacing Jaden, Full name is Trace Vincent Prince, AKA Mr. Prince. He is half vampire, due to a family curse, this causes a Vampiric healing factor, and a pheromone effect on women. He was injected with the Super-Soldier Serum, The Molten Heart of the dragon Shao-Lao, and the blood and feathers of a phoenix. The result gave him the powers of Captain America, Captain Falcon, and Iron Fist. His most prominent powers work like this: Superhuman Kicks, powerful enough to smash bedrock, and leave solid footprints in steel, (Pretty much the kicks like Sanji). His swordplay works like this, two swords, one fully white, the other black, named El Blanco Diablo, "The White Devil" and El Obscuro Angeles, "The Dark Angel" respectively. A third broadsword named Haoushokurai; "Supreme King's Lightning" They fuse to form Cerberus Excalibur, The ultimate weapon in Trace's arsenal. They are all made of Adamantium-Vibranium Alloy that was used to create Captain America's shield. His three guns; two twin pistols (They are both Vincent Valentine's Cerberus model) With rapid fire, armor piercing, and fire bullets. His other gun is Death Penalty (Also from Vincent Valentine) Able to pierce the most powerful energy fields and barriers, but Trace uses it sparingly due to its heavy destruction rate. They fuse to form Chaos Hydra, A weapon with 18 barrels, along with Death Penalty shots. His grapple claw is made of anti-metal, and Musamara blade metal, perfect for dealing with powerful metals and healing opponents. Finally his whip is infused with Uru, from Asgard, to give it better power. His shades act like a computer to see weak points before they come, and he has a custom made bike, with thousands of weapons. He also possesses Haki, to incapacitate opponents without touching them. He possesses an ability of superhuman speed, which manifests itself as a "black flash" making it seem he can teleport, but it is just speed.

His physical appearance, he has red eyes, jet black hair, cloak of Organization 13, and a black fedora, Age of 19, he as a jolly roger tattoo he designed himself, and the tattoo of Shao-Lao carved into his back.

He has a multitude of weaknesses, (So he is NOT a Mary Sue!)

Magnetism, due to his multitude of metal equipment, renders him useless. His own weapons, if turned on him, can be a problem, if his grapple claw stabs him, the Musamara can negate his Vampiric healing factor, and kill him. Vampirism: If it gets out of hand, or if an intoxicating scent is nearby, he will lose control, and will have to be subdued. Heavy injuries, if they are caused, can be too much for the factor to heal at once, so he could die, if injuries are severe enough. Weapon taxation: Trace cannot use Cerberus Excalibur and Chaos Hydra simultaneously, or the energy taxation on his body will be too much, and he will collapse or die from over exhaustion. Enemies that are fast enough, or have heightened senses, can easily stop Trace in mid-flash.

**Robin "Electra" Natashia: ** She is the character replacing Amy; she is the child of a mob businessman, and a mermaid. She has two sais, made in Adamantine, from Olympus, making them effective to go toe-to-toe with other "indestructible" weapons, she has a giant shuriken, which can command and harness elements to enhance its power, as well as mini shuriken that explode on contact, she has a war hammer with an axe head on the back, which she uses to clobber opponents and is made of Carbonadium, which poisons opponents and slows healing factors down, she's one of the few who can kill Trace and the others if need be. She also possesses, to some degree, of superhuman strength, on par with Trace, her martial arts skills are more properly trained though, and can hold on her own against the likes of Gambit and Iron Fist. As being a half mermaid, she has the beauty as well as the voice of a mermaid, which can lure men and causes a pheromone-like effect on them. Her physical appearance is brown hair with black, red, and blonde highlights, blue eyes, and is 19 years old. Her weaknesses are as follows: If an opponent is strong enough, then her attacks will be ineffective if not useless. For any power she has, she is still humanoid, so she is still susceptible to any crippling effect a normal human is vulnerable to.

Please Read and Review!


End file.
